Shadows and Ice
by Dcfan100
Summary: Bobby and Kitty go skating. Well, at least Bobby does Kitty...well all she needs is a little push. Beware the Fluff! Iceman X Shadowcat


**So, I thought it was time that I got back to writing my favorite WATXM pairing. Bobby and Kitty, I so wanted to do a winter fic with them in it and here it is :D. I hope you enjoy and I know some of you will be pleased to see my grammar has gotten better. Yeah, it still sucks but it's a lot better than it was before! Anyway, suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own this show or any of the characters. **

"Ah! Why is it so freaking cold out here?" Kitty grumbled pulling her coat closer to her body as she waded through the snow towards the pond that lay near the woods behind the mansion.

"Hey! That's what happens when you trade fashion for comfort," Bobby smiled sliding past her on one of his ice bridges. Kitty shook her head and frowned while continuing towards the pond. It has snowed last night, freezing the pond and covering the area with at least two feet of snow. So of course Bobby had immediately jumped at the chance to go outside and fool around. (The name Iceman should have tipped you off.)

"Come on Kit! You have to be faster than that," Bobby shouted back to her with a grin.

"I told you not to call me Kit!" the girl growled picking up her pace and rushing towards the pond where Bobby was already skating around on little ice blades he'd made for his feet.

"Wanna try it Kitty?" he asked friendlily.

"Cats hate water," she informed him with a straight face "Why did I let you talk me into coming out here again?" she asked.

"Cause you like me?" he replied hopefully with a grin on his face. Kitty just rolled her eyes. "Worth a shot." He shrugged, the grin not leaving his face. "Sure you don't want to give it a shot?"

"No thanks," Kitty replied, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of the crisp winter air. "I'll think I'll just stay out here and…Ah!" Kitty gave a cry as Bobby snatched her off the bank and pulled her onto the ice.

"Bobby!" she cried half in fear half in joy as she felt herself sliding speedily across the ice. The rush of the wind in her hair, the safe feeling of Bobby holding her tightly, she couldn't believe it. She was enjoying this.

"See," the Iceman asked grinning, "it's not so bad, is it?" Kitty just laughed, as Bobby held onto her hands while they skated around the front of the pond. Slowly, ever so slowly, Kitty let go of Bobby's hands and tried to slide across the ice on her own. About two seconds later she lost her balance and started to fall. Quickly, Bobby put his arms beneath her and set her back on her feet. "Careful," he said with a grin. Kitty smiled at him and tried to balance herself. Repeat performance. After repeating this process a few more times Kitty gradually got the hang of it.

"Okay, I'll admit," Kitty said as she continued to slide. "This is kind of…Whoa!" Kitty slid onto a weak part of the ice which quickly cracked under the extra weight. Kitty plunged into the water and gave a small cry as the cool water soaked her clothes and eventually reached her skin. Bobby quickly raced to the hole and grabbed Kitties outstretched hands, pulling her out. Kitty suddenly felt the rush of the cold air against her clothes and skin. She gave a small sneeze and shook her head rapidly before she felt her world go black.

* * *

"You were quite lucky to have Bobby out there with you," Hank said taking the thermometer out of Kitties mouth. The teen looked up at Beast in confusion.

"What happened exac…?" Kitty sneezed again, cutting herself off.

"More people actually die from the colds they catch after falling through the ice than they do drowning." Hank explained. "Bobby knew this and froze the water in your clothes which prevented you from catching anything worse than the cold you have now."

"Does that mean, Bobby, you know…my clothes?" Kitty asked feeling the blood rush to her face. Hank whacked her softly on top of her head with a book.

"No, Jean undressed you. Now lie still and just try to get some rest." Hank smiled as he and Logan walked out of the room.

"Take care kid," Logan grinned giving Kitty a pat on the shoulder. Kitty just nodded and snuggled under her blanket.

"Hey Kitty," a sheepish voice came from the entrance. Kitty turned her head to see Bobby walking in with a bowl.

"Jean, made you some soup." He said quietly setting the bowl on the little table beside the couch.

"If it's more of that canned stuff then…oh, chicken noodle." Kitty said catching a whiff and quickly taking the bowl.

"Hey, Kitty I just have to say that I'm really, really sorry about this whole…" Bobby began.

"Don't worry about it." Kitty smiled at him sweetly, putting the bowl down and shivering before pulling the covers back up. "I had fun." She smiled she said before frowning and trying to find a warm spot under her covers.

"Even, the falling into the ice part" Bobby asked sitting down on the couch and pulling the covers up around Kitties neck.

"Well, it was an experience." Kitty said placing her head on Bobby's shoulder, obviously finding this a very comfortable position before snuggling up closer to him and closing her eyes. Bobby blushed, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Slowly, he placed his arm around her. Kitty smiled as she gradually began to drift off to sleep. Bobby looked down at her soft, peaceful, sleeping figure and smiled. Suddenly, his head snapped up to see Hank, Logan, Jean and Scott looking at the duo through the door and grinning. Bobby tried to wave them off without waking up Kitty and threw his free arm around motioning for them to scram. Eventually, Jean took pity on him and started shoving the three other men out the door, but not before Logan snapped a picture with his cell phone. Bobby just sighed and turned back to Kitty. He stroked her hair slowly and smiled.

"Sleep well Kitty," he said softly into her ear and giving her cheek a light kiss before he to fell asleep in front of the fire inside of the X-Mansion on that cold winter day.

**Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed reading and please review!**


End file.
